home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Ep 703 (13 Feb 1991)
Synopsis Having heard that the Stewart tree is to be chopped down, [[Alf Stewart|Alf]] is straight down to the [[Summer Bay High School|school]] to have a word with [[Donald Fisher|Donald]]. After hearing that it'd cost $10,000 extra to build the extension elsewhere, that it has taken Donald 3 years to secure approval for the work and that the lack of a decent library is affecting the students, Alf changes his mind. Progress vs an old tree is starting to look very different. Over lunch, [[Cynthia Ross|Cynthia]] has a heart-to-heart with [[Haydn Ross|Haydn]] over why she left [[Michael Ross|Michael]] and her regrets. She also corrects some misconceptions he'd had about what was going on at the time. Haydn gets a bit uncomfortable - he can see himself becoming the meat in the sandwich between his parents. Cynthia changes the subject and asks can she meet [[Sophie Simpson|Sophie]]? Alf's change of heart over saving the Stewart Tree doesn't go down well with the teenagers, especially Karen. This is far from over, we sense. Later on, a slightly sheepish [[Donald Fisher|Donald]] waits in the [[Bayside Diner (1988-2000)|Diner]] and admits to [[Ailsa Stewart|Ailsa]] that he's going to a classical music concert with Patricia. She's amused. Sitting at a nearby table with Haydn and Sophie, Cynthia begins to find out a bit about her son's girlfriend. She also gleans a valuable little nugget of information from her - that Pippa doesn't believe in splitting up families. Back home after having met Haydn's mother, Sophie sounds out [[Pippa Ross|Pippa]] on how she feels about Michael. Pippa admits she really likes Michael and that the relationship could become serious, given time. Sophie looks decidedly uncomfortable because she's viewing this through the lens of Haydn staying or leaving. If his parents don't get back together, he'll be moving back to the city to live with his mother. If they reunite, she'll have Haydn around but then Pippa will be unhappy. Pippa thanks her for caring but says it's something best left to the adults. Michael calls to see Pippa and asks her if she'd like to take a walk along the beach. She fobs him off with some excuses. Michael is clearly hurt and asks her if she's shutting him out now that Cynthia has arrived? Donald and Patricia are back in Summer Bay after their classical music concert. Over coffee in an empty diner, they talk about their mutual love of Italian opera. Patricia seems to like Donald but he's a little uncomfortable At school the next morning, Karen produces some placards with Teens 4 Trees on them. She wants to hold a strike over the tree. She goes to Mr Fisher's office about it, so she can make the strike official. She is taken aback when Donald doesn't try to stop her. Cynthia calls into Summer Bay House, looking for a new bulb. Yeah right. In no time at all, she's looking at a Fletcher family portrait and going on about how happy they all look in it. Oh, and how stupid she was to split her own family up. Michael has a new life now and doesn't want her and the kids back. Donald has been a bit too clever for his own good. Karen's protest has grown legs and half the students are all outside at the tree. Furious, he asks Karen to call the strike off. It escalates from marching to a sit-down protest. Patricia has an idea which might dilute the protest. Karen's class will be doing a General Studies course this term and part of it is democratic negotiation. She convinces Karen, Blake, Haydn and Sophie that other non-reactionary methods would be better to try. Pippa meets Michael as he's leaving his caravan but rebuffs him when he tries to greet her. She has clearly been shaken by Cynthia wanting a reconciliation. She tells Michael that if there's any chance at all of him getting his family back together again, she can't stand in their way. She thinks it's better if she makes herself scare and that both of them will get over it. Upset, she leaves. A furious Michael pays a visit to Cynthia, wanting to know what she has been saying to Pippa. He knows her long enough to know that she has been up to something. Blake, Karen, Sophie and Haydn are busying themselves writing letters and organising a petition to save the tree. The conversation is overheard by one of the builders - he tells them that the bulldozers will be moving in about about 2 hours. Cast *[[Alf Stewart]] - [[Ray Meagher]] *[[Donald Fisher]] - [[Norman Coburn]] *[[Haydn Ross]] - [[Andrew Hill]] *[[Karen Dean]] - [[Belinda Jarrett]] *[[Ailsa Stewart]] - [[Judy Nunn]] *[[Sophie Simpson]] - [[Rebekah Elmaloglou]] *[[Blake Dean]] - [[Les Hill]] *[[Pippa Fletcher]] - [[Debra Lawrance]] *[[Michael Ross]] - [[Dennis Coard]] Guest Cast * [[Cynthia Ross]] - [[Belinda Giblin]] * [[Patricia Coleman]] - [[Pam Western]] * Leon - Adam Lloyd * Kassandra - Shari flood * Workman - Luke Quinton - * Writer - Lois Booton * Director - Michael Ailwood * Series Producer - [[Andrew Howie]] * Exec Producer - [[Des Monaghan]] Prev Ep [[Ep 702 (12 Feb 1991)]] Next Ep [[Ep 704 (14 Feb 1991)]]